Break
by NephthysAmaya
Summary: Powershipping [SetoxMalik]. After Malik is almost on the receiving end of some particularly careless driving from Seto's driver, he attacks Seto's car demanding an apology. But will he get it? Oneshot.


A/N:This be Powershipping. For those that don't know, that's SetoxMalik, which is my current obsession, and I don't think there is enough of it. 

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi is a lovely man, and I do not endeavour to steal his work or to make profit for myself out of it. Only to pimp his characters out to my fangirlish fantasies, which makes it okay.

Seto Kaiba yawned as his limo neared his home in Domino City. He wasn't tired of course. In fact, he'd been up for an all nighter at work. Another all nighter that was. However, he'd recieved a call from his little brother, Mokuba, who'd put on his most pitiful voice and begged the CEO to come home. Such a manipulative child. Seto was so proud of him. His eyes were almost itchy though, and he didn't know why. Really, he'd rather still be working, but, well, he was getting soft. Almost as soft maybe as those employees who'd all trailed home hours before. He wasn't too big a fan of that thought.

He slunk further back into the seat of his limousine, although obviously retaining his poise, being Seto Kaiba. When you were Seto Kaiba, you never knew when your limo was going to be ambushed, and it was important to look dignified when said ambushers arrived. Right before he shot them, of course. The windows of his limo were blacked up, so that he couldn't be bothered by annoying fangirls and boys pressing their noses up against the glass and squealing offensively, and he was totally at peace. The motion of the vehicle, coupled with the eerie silence of the night, was making him a little sleepy but he was determined to stay awake.

Without warning, the limo screeched to a halt. Seto's perfect balance of mind was thrown off and he lurched forward. After getting his breath back, he sank back into his seat again, waiting for his driver to start gabbling an apology.

It wasn't up to much.

"Sorry Mr Kaiba. Really, I am. I...I...nearly hit someone." The man was hysterical. The blind panic in his voice was evident, and by the sounds of it, he was on the verge of tears.

Brilliant. Just what Kaiba needed. Another lawsuit. His eyes travelled towards the floor. He wasn't going to give the man the benefit of a response.

Maybe one day he could hire someone with an ounce of competance. Although that'd be the day. Before he'd finished this thought, there came the sound of a fist banging angrily against the car. The accompanying voice was muffled, but it seemed to be ranting irately. And judging from what he could make out, they needed to widen their vocabulary. The sorts of words spewing from the person certainly weren't things he'd like his brother to hear.

Kaiba nodded in the driver's direction. "Kindly go and tell whoever the genius out there is that it's their own fault for being in such a stupid place at such a stupid time, and that I won't be taking any liability for their mishap." He glanced away from the window. The racket was starting to be a nuisance.

The driver meekly shut the door having exited the vehicle. Through the blackened windows, it was just evident that he was approaching the furious citizen, and attempting to reason with them. Not that Seto was looking. He checked his watch. When was this going to be done with?

A great thud resounded through the vehicle. If he'd guessed correctly, the member of the public had just slammed their foot into his car. If it was dented, there'd be hell to pay. He half considered getting out to have a word. After all, yelling at the driver was one thing, but wrecking his property was quite another. Nobody wrecked his property. Not if they wanted to see another dawn, that was.

It was less than amusing when the driver meekly opened the door and slunk back into the seat.

"He wishes to speak to you, sir," he mumbled. If Kaiba had cared to look, he'd have seen that the man's face was flushed bright red. The driver felt horrible. Tomorrow, he'd probably have to start looking for another job. There was no way he'd stay employed now.

"Oh for the love of..." Kaiba spat. "You're wasting my time. I don't have to deal with this. Drive on."

Relieved, the man revved the engine up again. The gentle whirring of this engine didn't quite mask the sound as something hit the window. The irate member of the public had thrown something at the window. Luckily, whatever the object was, it was small and hadn't smashed the window, or cracked it.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. Like he was going to rise to that bait. The shadow on the window quickly flitted away, and he couldn't help but be relieved. It seemed as though the persistant nuisance had finally given up.

Anyway, Seto had a brother to get home to. He checked his watch again, relieved that it wasn't as late as it looked and then glanced up at the driver and nodded for him to continue. Maybe he and Mokuba would have ice cream when he got home. Or maybe they'd order Indian. He grabbed his cell phone and was received on the other end by one of the servants.

"Call India. Need food."

Seto hadn't even finished closing the cell when it was thrown from his grasp, and the car lurched forward again. Yet again, the driver starting gabbling and panicking.

"He...he's stood in front of the car sir."

"And you think that's a good enough reason to delay my journey?"

"Forgive me sir".

Seto heaved a great sigh. "Keep going. Whoever they think they are, if they make a hobby of standing in the middle of the road then it's their own fault. I have a life to get back to, and I'm not willing to wait another minute while you and your friend out there mess me around around like the fools you are. Anyway, they're obviously just doing this to waste my time, so lets test them and see how dedicated they are to that pursuit. Now, continue driving or you'll be out of a job tomorrow."

Forgetting himself, the driver gasped in horror. "You cannot be serious..."

Seto was not pleased by his response. "Why are you arguing with me?."

"Please forgive me sir, but I just can't. I'm so sorry sir."

"Whatever."

There was another banging on the window. It was extremely powerful, and the car actually felt as though it was shaking. The ranting and raving was still going on, and it was too shrill for him to bear.

"I've had enough of this." Seto opened his door, and stepped outside. He was instantly hit by the icy cold air, and did his best not to shiver. Equally, the darkness made it nigh on impossible to see but he wasn't going to admit defeat. Torches were for the weak. The sliver of moon didn't do much which made him rather relieved for streetlamps, despite the fact that several were broken and the amount of light they offered wasn't astounding.

"Nice of you to finally have the guts to come and apologise to me, rather than leaving your minions to do it for you," came a poisonous voice. Seto's eyes strained in the darkness, and instantly recognised the blonde bangs, lilac eyes and gold glints coming from the other boy's jewellery.

"Well," he began. "If it isn't the very person who so kindly turned my tournament into a freak show."

"The very same," Malik replied, his eyes gleaming. If he remembered correctly, Kaiba had used that one before. He was a little upset that the CEO didn't have anything new for him. Though The smile quickly fell from his face.

It was a mite disturbing that as soon as Seto had finally put in an appearance, the boy had stopped being a crazed harpy, and now was standing perfectly still in front of him. And probably smirking. Which irritated Kaiba.

"Nice of you to redecorate my car. And my driver's emotional state."

From the other came a stifled laugh.

"Just as it was charming of your car to redecorate me."

"Don't be so dramatic."

Malik failed to see how he was being at all dramatic.

"I'm not. And I couldn't care less about your driver, seeing as he just nearly killed me. But now that I know who you are, I'll make sure to sue every last penny out of you."

Now it was Kaiba's turn to smirk. Who on earth did this loser think he was?

"Yes, me against a nobody like you. I'm sure you'll do very well. Good night."

Malik wasn't about to let Kaiba get away before he got his much deserved apology. As the brunette reached out to open his car door again, Malik flung himself forward, and managed to throw himself into the sliver of space between Seto and the car door.

Seto rolled his eyes in irritation and raised his arm, as if to swat the smaller boy out of the way. He couldn't help but notice that Malik's eyes were gleaming with a defiance he wasn't used to seeing in others. He'd seen plenty of silent resentment, coupled with begrudging obediance, but never simple, unmoving defiance like this. It unnerved him a little that he didn't seem to have any power over the boy. Of course, he remembered exactly just how unstable this person was. In any case, it was hardly as though he could forget. But he was much bigger, and he could take him. It wasn't as though he'd ever been much of a threat anyway.

A wry grin was painted across the Egyptian's face. Did he know what Seto was thinking? It wouldn't be suprising if he claimed to have the same crazy psychic ability thing that his sister had claimed to have. These people were always bringing in a new mind game to play.

The Egyptian's bare arm brushed against Seto's trenchcoat sleeve as he reached out to bat the arm he'd raised towards him out of the way, and the impact made him shiver a little. Seto let his arms lay limp by his side for a moment as his eyes continued to bore into the other boy, who was glaring just as intently back at him. He deftly wiped his brow and inhaled deeply, telling that this was going to be a long night.

"Get out of the way," he demanded. Malik threw his blonde head back against the vehicle, and began swinging his foot back and forth. Seto's eyes were trained on the limb for a moment, as though he somehow admired the grace with which the Egyptian managed to avoid actually hitting his car, but simply came close to doing so. However, at the same time it was irksome, seeing as the blonde was obviously doing it just to wind him up. His hand fell upon Malik's shoulder, and with a burst of strength, he'd barged the other boy out of the way.

Malik buckled as he was pushed to the side, but it only took him a few seconds to stabilise himself before he threw himself back at the CEO and wrapped his arms tightly around him from behind. Seto was pulled back for a second before he realised that the Egyptian's arms were entwined around him.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"I...want...my...apology," Malik hissed through gritted teeth. He tightened his grip on Kaiba.

He pulled Kaiba closer towards him, his arms cutting into his flesh. He enjoyed the feeling of constriction that he was inflicting. He noticed that the boy's breathing was slowing down.

"You should be apologising to me for wasting my time," Seto said, calmly and coldly as ever. In retaliation to his apparent unwillingness to play along, Malik's hands snaked deftly along towards the boy's bare throat, and ran gently along the smooth flesh.

"I don't believe that's what I asked for," he whispered.

If this was having any effect on Seto, he wasn't about to show it. His own hands rose to meet Malik's and tightly took hold of them. He even noted how...delicate they were, but he quickly discarded the thought. For a moment, neither spoke nor moved save for the rapidly pulsating breath each could feel going through the other's body. Then, in a flash, he'd thrown the smaller boy off and went to open his car again.

"Pity you seem to have lost your touch," he smirked. Malik slowly shook his head and walked the few paces it took to cut off the distance between him and the other.

"I want my apology," said said bluntly. He wasn't going to give up, even if it took all night to get what he was after. He wasn't going to take nearly being run over lightly. "Apologise now and nobody gets hurt."

That had caught Seto's attention, and he slowly turned to face Malik.

"I can't believe I'm still here, and what exactly are you talking about? You preposterous fool." he remarked with his eyebrow raised. Malik definitely was a weird one.

"Give me what I'm after and you won't have to find out."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Go on,"

"I'm leaving. Good night."

He noted with a little awkwardness just how close together the two were. He could see the tiny bumps on Malik's bare arms, and the faint glow from the vague light reflecting off of his shoulders. Equally, he could see something he didn't recognise in the boy's lilac eyes that signalled something strange and unnerving to him. What was it?

Just why hadn't Malik frozen to death either?

So many unanswered questions. So much he suddenly felt unsure of. Even if he was Seto Kaiba and he was never unsure of anything.

He noticed, a few seconds after it happened, that his mouth had fallen open by a few centimetres. Probably in suprise. Probably. Malik had an expression on his face, for once in his life, of pure innocence. Which was good because it meant that he didn't have a clue what Kaiba was thinking. If he had any idea what sort of weakness was flooding through him right now, he'd use it to his advantage. Without a doubt. That was bad, very bad.

"I thought you were leaving."

"So, what has it got to do with you if I don't?"

"Nothing. Just thought you were is all."

Why on earth hadn't he left yet? Wouldn't that have been the logical thing to do? What the hell was making him stick around like this? It didn't make any sense. He was even leaving Mokuba alone to be here. Why on earth...?

He wanted to leave.

"I _want_ to leave," he unconsciously murmured.

"Then why haven't you?"

Crap. He wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Well, it's so incredibly thrilling sitting here and talking to you after all."

"Thanks. Sarcasm duly noted and disregarded."

Seto smirked. "For one who talks so big, you don't seem capable of much."

Malik smirked back. "I had no idea the great Seto Kaiba was into that, but if he insists..."

Malik pulled himself back towards the CEO, and snaked his hands along his chest once again up towards his throat. Before he reached it however, Seto's own hands clamped around both of his wrists and shoved him back up against the limo. Malik glanced up at the brunette in utter confusion.. The look quickly fell from his face, to be replaced by one of awareness, as though things had snapped into place.

"You haven't won yet," he grinned. Seto's grip was tight, and it was almost verging on painful. Malik's eyes narrowed as he glared at the CEO's arrogant face. In his icy blue eyes, there was some disturbing expression he wasn't used to seeing. Not from Kaiba, and not from anybody. His breathing quickened angrily.

Seto had no idea what the hell he was doing. He wasn't used to this at all, but there was definitely something calling to him. What it was, he had no idea but it was powerful.

"So what, are you and your sick little friends using some weird voodoo magic on me or something?" he snarled at the Egyptian. Malik sank back a little, momentarily concerned, but quickly the grin spread back across his face and he pushed himself closer towards Kaiba to show that his words had had no effect.

"Yes," he shrugged. "You're currently under my control. Bwahaha."

Seto shook his head. That had to be the most unenthusiastic evil laugh he'd ever heard in his life, and being Seto Kaiba, he'd heard more than a few. He was unconsciously moving closer towards Malik. He could feel the breath of the other against his cheek, smell the scent of something he couldn't quite place on the boy's skin. He could feel the air that the boy was slowly drawing in and out, in and out, in and out of his body. The defiance still burning in his eyes.

"Very amusing."

"I try."

"I'm wasting my breath on you."

"Then why haven't you gone yet?" Malik asked him again. Seriously, why the heck hadn't he gone yet?

"Why have you given up fighting?"

"Because it got boring."

Seto blinked, trying for a second to look away from the boy. It was frightening him, the effect he was having. Nobody had this effect on him.

"You're not even trying. You've loosened your grip," Malik remarked.

Seto hadn't noticed, but it was indeed true. He had. As if it had come as some amazing revelation, he let his hands fall open, freeing Malik totally. They fell limp by his side.

What on earth was happening? He wasn't in control anymore. This was horrendous. He stared straight at Malik once again, to see that Malik was looking directly at him, with the same sort of look he could feel on his own face.

For once in his life, he was lost for words.

There weren't any more words for a few moments. There was little to say. In fact, there was almost nothing. Just a lot of staring. And feeling awkward. And questioning whether any of this was actually happening.

He was bought back to earth by the feeling of Malik's hand on his arm. His fingers were almost digging into the arm, creasing the fabric of his coat. Seto strained a little under the pain suddenly spreading through his arm, but he faced it as stoically as he faced everything.

Seto tried to break the silence to get himself out of this situation, but the words died on his lips. For the first time ever.

The hand still digging into his sleeve began to scrape up towards his shoulder. Seto tried to back away, but it was just no good.

Still, not to be outdone, he retaliated.

It happened far too quickly for either to see which had initiated it, but he could feel Malik's teeth gently grazing his skin, their lips suddenly locked furiously together, a series of passionate moans mingling in the air. He felt Malik gasping for air beneath him. He could feel the touch of the Egyptian's hands running along his back. The feeling, for some reason, didn't irritate him, or lead him to push the boy off. Which was perplexing.

Seto didn't have much of a clue what to do, but then again, it didn't seem to him much like Malik did either. Malik meanwhile was fighting being backed further against the vehicle he was still pressed against, pushing him towards Seto's warmth.

Malik's hips were so slim, so well defined. He'd never noticed before. Obviously he hadn't. He'd never cared before. And he still wouldn't after the passion had died away. Malik crushed his body against the taller boy's, dragged him down as the touching and biting went on. Both were beginning to become more confident by now, both were growing more daring. The heady sounds of their breath entwining with one another's in the air was overpowering, but it seemed a world away. All either could feel was the touch of the other.

As the embrace was broken, Malik's head lolled backwards, a few final puffs of air escaping from his body. Seto could feel the boy's breath slowing down beneath him, and his own gradually regaining it's usual pace. A pair of strong arms pushed Seto off, and for once, he did as he was told.

Are you glad you didn't leave now?" Malik panted, an all-knowing smirk painted across his face. Seto shrugged in response.

"Get off of my car."

"I'm glad it found a way to repay me," Malik continued, backing off of the vehicle. "Still, do I get my apology now?

"You're still whinging about that?"

"You did nearly kill me!"

Seto just glared at him for a minute.

"It's nothing compared to what I'll do if you tell anyone about this."

Malik laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

"I don't want to."

"Pfft, you're scared.."

"I'd have thought you'd have been shut up by ... that."

"By what?" Malik grinned.

"Cut it out, Ishtar."

Malik grabbed the CEO's hand and shook it. "Call me Malik."

"In any case, you're doing what, hanging by the roadside at this time of night?"

"I was on my way before your lovely driver nearly killed me."

"I see."

"Apology?"

"No."

"Thought not."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"No."

"Yes you will."

"Will I now?"

Realising that he still had hold of the boy's hand, Seto smirked and pulled the boy closer.

"Yes. You will," he said. Malik smiled.

"Perhaps I can wait another night for that apology."


End file.
